


(AAA I DIDN'T THINK THIS FAR AHEAD) JohnDave(Kat??)

by LemonPeelRitual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro's a dick, Dadbert is also kinda a dick?, He a dumbass, He tries to kill John and Dave, I wish I could shoot my past self, I wrote this when I was like in 7th grade so it's shitty and makes no sense, I'm asexual so like you ready for some hella fluff and 7th grade me angst, I'm revising it, John and Dave are a thing, Karkat likes Dave but Dave likes John, M/M, Maybe I'll make it so that we get some JohnDaveKat in here, is this too many tags?, like a huge dick, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPeelRitual/pseuds/LemonPeelRitual
Summary: So basically John and Dave run away together. They run into the trolls. They also ran away. All twelve of them. Why did I write this. There's a second book after this but like I never got past the first chapter cause I lost interest.





	(AAA I DIDN'T THINK THIS FAR AHEAD) JohnDave(Kat??)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna do five POV switches then call it a chapter? Like this one is Dave, John, Dave, John, Dave and the next one will be John, Dave, John, Dave, John.

The yellow lines on the highway sped by in a blur, and we flew through the night, and we felt free. But we weren't, and we knew it. We were running away from something, and running away was never the path to freedom. I thought about telling John to turn back. I thought about suggesting that we go back home. But was home really where I wanted or needed to go? Where either of us needed to go? I knew that my brother's mood would be unpredictable as always, fluctuating between anger and depression. John's father.... Would be sad and mad, sad that we're gone and pissed at me for taking his son along. We probably would have had to lay low for a while, avoid being caught. Just for a year or two until we were deemed a lost cause. I was scared. And excited. But I also knew we wouldn't last long. For the most part, we drove in silence. We left because.... Well see... It might be a little weird but we both had siblings. My sister living in Rainbow Falls, New York and John's sister living somewhere in the world. Actually, that was where we were heading, Rainbow Falls. We'd known they'd be expecting us there but there was nowhere else. And John... He was and is doing his best. I had just went up to him one day and asked him to leave with me. No warning beforehand, nada. I shouldn'tve forced this on him, he had no time to think about it. He just kinda... Agreed without a second thought. He's my best friend. I didn't want to leave him behind but yet I didn't want to drag him into my problems. Though I did. I still feel terrible. But as Zac Efron said, we're all in this together. Okay like I don't want to be rude but seriously, how long is this shit going to go on?

  
\-->

  
Well I was scared, yeah! I wasn't sure how I felt just leaving on a whim like that. I'm still not. But he had to go. There was nothing I could do to stop him and I couldn'tve let him go it alone! Plus I wanted to meet Rose and Jade!! Oh, okay! So when we left the truck stop, I drove us to a little town in Kentucky. It's a nice little town, not a lot of people. We stopped for a bit there. We had got to a hotel and I was watching the news when it stated there was an "endangered runaway". Meaning me! But... I hadn't seen anything about Dave at all! So uh I called Dave and told him we had to go asap. And so we did. Dave was chill about it and I was pretty damn nervous to be honest. I was scared of what would happen. Oh shoot, I'm still scared of what's going to happen. I didn't want to get caught. I mean, that would have been bad because my dad would kill me for it. But yeah. I remember someone recognised me in Louisville I think it was and we ran and hid for a couple days then we got back on the road.

  
\-->

  
"And so we were caught. And now we're here." I fidget in my seat. "When can I see him? John I mean." They ignore me. "Oh come on, I should be able to see him! It's not like you can keep me here, right?! I'm not being charged with anything!"  
  
"Kidnapping."  
  
"Wh-what? Is that what John said? Did his father say that? Where's my brother!? Does my bro know I'm here?" I stand up.  
  
"You were never reported missing. We're trying to find your brother right now."  
  
"He....? He never....?!" I slide back into the chair. "That fuCKING- ARGH!" I stand up and chuck the chair at the wall. I punch the concrete with all my might, a loud crack coming from my knuckles. "FUCK!" I pull at my scalp with the nails I've reduced to stubs. "Fuck..." Someone grabs me and I recoil from the touch. "Don't fucking touch me!" The hands ignore me and come back, pulling me up off the ground.

  
\-->

  
I see Dave being practically dragged down the corridor that is the police station. "Dave!" I run towards him and he tugs at the people dragging him, escaping from their grasp.  
  
"John..." He's in cuffs and one of his hands are bleeding. I grab him, pulling him into a hug. He sinks to his knees and I go down with him. I hold onto him. He's... Crying?  
  
"Dave what's wrong!?" The officers try to pull us apart but I cling to him like he's my whole life. They manage to pull Dave from my grasp. "Dave!" I cry out. His shades clatter to the ground and I snatch them. I stumble to my feet and try to chase after them. His piercing red eyes are filled with tears and they're falling as he gets pulled away.

  
  
  
They took him. They took my best friend away from me. They took Dave. "He didn't do anything!" My dad enters the room. "Dad! How could you let them do that?!" He grabs my arm and drags me from the room.  
  
"Come on. We're leaving. _Now._ " His voice is stern.  
  
"No!" I yank my arm from his grip. "Drop the fucking charges!"  
  
"We're going home." He moves to grab my arm again and I shove his hand away.  
  
"Why don't you do something for me for once!? It's all about you! Fuck you! You won't even let me help someone in dire need of help for God's sake! Mom's death didn't just affect you, I exist too, I loved her too! You were just too fucking self-absorbed to see me anymore! You shut me out like I was nothing!" He slaps me.  
  
"Don't you dare bring her into this." I take a few steps back, away from him.  
  
"Did you ever even think about Dave? Do you have any clue what he's going through? Have you /met/ his brother? Do you know what his brother has done to him? Do you know what /I've/ been through? Do you know why Dave wears these?" I thrust Dave's shades in my dad's face, "Do you know why he doesn't go home? Do you have the slightest fucking clue?" He just stares at me, a shocked look on his face. "Yeah. I fucking thought so. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my best goddamn friend."

  
\-->

  
"... Your brother?"  
  
"Yes..." I cast my eyes to the floor.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"How long has he been doing this to you?"  
  
"I don't know! I'm fine! Seriously!" The nurse just sighs and leaves the room. I cross my arms over my bare chest, suddenly feeling exposed. I lay down and curl into a ball. I feel sick. My plan failed. John is in deep shit with his dad. Bro's going to be arrested. I'm being charged with kidnapping my best friend. Bro's not bad. He's just got some problems he needs to sort out. It's not abuse, is it? It can't be true. He... He loves me. Why didn't he report me missing? Why didn't he care? I call him every night, why didn't he notice something was up? I always go back home! He does care.... Right? Just because I'm scared of him it doesn't mean he doesn't love me, right? I sit up. Right. Bro loves me. I'm his little brother. I pad towards the door and pull it open a crack. There' barely anyone out there. This doesn't look too prison-y. Can I just leave? I quickly get dressed and slip out of the room. I spot the stairs and jog down to the bottom floor, pushing open the emergency door open and bolting.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god that was really bad. If you got this far, gj. Also the POVs aren't always that short. My apologies for having them that short.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh boy that's really bad. Really angsty and really stupid. I have many regrets.


End file.
